Eternal Flame
by Miss Jina
Summary: I brought you Eternal Moonlight and Sunlight now it's time for the flame, when an old flame returns imprinting becomes a little bit more complicated for Jacob,Embry and an old flame of Jacob's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have given you guys Eternal Moonlight and Sunlight now I'm going to giving you the ultimate love story Eternal Flame. I'm going through a wolf craze right now and decided since my Seth story is nearing completion I wanted to start this new one. It's got one crazy plot line. Imprinting on one person doesn't mean they feel the same way back, find out what happens when Jacob's past comes back and stirs things up in the wolf world. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. ENJOY! **

Eternal Flame

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_**Eternal Flame The Bangles **  
_

There I was standing in front of my past a small red house with 4 white windows in the front. To the side a separate garage was attached. I listened as the dried up leaves from the winter rustled around with the wind. Spring was on the way but in La Push Washington it seemed as if Winter was never going to leave. I hadn't noticed the change in the weather from the heat in California now to the cold of Washington. My body ran over 100 degrees and heat radiated off of me like I was a space heater.

When I was 4 years old my Mother left my Father and I, she didn't give us a reason she just left. My Father was a man from the Quileute tribe here in La Push. My Mom was from Florida they met while my Dad was vacationing down there with a few buddies. They got married here in La Push and had me a few years later. At the time Dad had refused to leave La Push and stayed where we were until I was 10 years old. I didn't want to leave Washington if I left my best friend Jacob would no longer be my best friend. How does a 10 year old keep up with another 10 year old back before Jacob and I even knew what the internet was.

Dad and I left because of his job he was a business man and needed to move to California to make anything of himself. I remember watching Jacob chasing my car as we drove away the look in his eyes tore me in two. I could barely talk to him on the phone in California without crying. A few years later all of our connections just faded and he became a distant memory. I touched my ring finger on my left hand and felt the twisty tie ring he had made me when we were 8. He told me when we got older he would marry me no matter what happened to us and no matter where we were in the world we would always come back to each other and marry one another. We even spoke about that up until the day we stopped talking.

By the age of 20 I had received my associates degree in Literature at a community college paid for by myself. I worked from the age of 15 till just a month ago at a local record store to pay for it. One Saturday in January I found my Father sitting on the couch not moving. The doctors say he died of natural causes but he was only 50 years old, how much of a natural cause could that be. I fear it may have been because of what I was but I didn't tell him what I had turned into. Maybe he saw me in the backyard one day randomly phasing and it scared him. Hell that's how my Aunt Sue's husband died my two cousins Seth and Leah both turned into werewolves what was thought to be only a legend came true.

So now here I'm moving in with My Dad's brother's wife Aunt Sue. She had come to the funeral to make sure I was okay. I had to explain to her what had been going on with me after I did some research on the net. She told me that my cousins were going through the same thing and that it would be best if I moved in with her for a while to get myself back on my feet in La Push. I could also fit in with their pack. She didn't tell them my secret yet thought.

I handed the cab driver my money and turned back towards the house, my Aunt Sue stood in the doorway. She opened the screen door as I walked forward picking up the two suitcases I brought with me.

She jogged down the stairs and practically ran over to help me. She was beautiful long black hair olive skin and dark brown eyes. I looked only half like a Quileute I had dark brown hair, green eyes from my mother and a pale complexion from her too. I was short too only around 5'5 everyone else around here was tall and bulky. As a wolf I was a pure white color and had blue eyes. I however did have plenty of muscle I was on the track team at my school in California and I still run every now and then. Once I learned that I could phase I noticed myself getting faster and more aggressive.

She wrapped her arms around me as I still held the suitcases in my hand.

"I'm really glad that you decided to live here with us" she said with a smile. She squinted as the sun light beamed down on us.

"Me too Aunt Sue" I said smiling at her.

"Well here let me help you with that" she said grabbing one of the black suitcases from my hands. I let go and she walked forward into her house. The first room we stepped into was the living room. It had a country feel to it and I remembered it when I was a kid. The soft colored wooden floor, flower patterned couch and the big T.V. that looked like it was from the 1950's that sat under the front window.

"The house hasn't changed much" she said. I followed her down a small hallway there were 4 bedrooms and a full bathroom and a full kitchen. It looked so small from the outside but was much bigger inside. She brought me all of the way down the to the last room.

"This was our guest room it's kind of plain right now" she said to me.

"Aunt Sue all I need you to provide me with is a bed and a place to live" I told her. She smiled and opened the white wooden door to the small room. Each side had a small window with green curtains. The walls were white and floor was wooden like the rest of the house. Next to the door was a nice walk in closet and across the room under one of the windows was a full sized bed with a white head board and blue sheets.

"It's perfect" I said to her with a smile.

"I'm going to go get dinner started Leah and Seth are dying to see you again. They should be joining us for dinner" she said.

"Thank you for everything" I said to her.

"Anytime hun" she said as she softly shut the door to let me get myself together. I began to un pack my bags.

I hung up the few clothes that I had in the closet. Most of my other things would be coming in a moving truck in a few days. I didn't own much just a shelf full of books, clothing music and some DVD's. I took out a picture of my Dad and I out of the bag and placed it on the small table next to my bed. I sat down next to it and just stared at my Father. I didn't cry at the funeral but I had felt myself tearing up a bit right now. It was official they were both gone. Mom never cared and Dad tried. A knock at the door startled me.

"Come in" I cleared my throat. I looked up to see a familiar face. He was tall, with dark skin and short black hair. He had grown since the last time I had seen him but he still had that same grin plastered on his face.

"Seth" I said standing up from my spot on the bed.

"Hey Cousin" he said in deep voice. I laughed a bit.

"It's been too damn long" I said as he wrapped his big arms around me. He smiled as he pulled away.

"It sure has" he said.

"And look at you who knew my cousin would be a knock out" he said with a snicker.

"That's sick Seth hitting on your cousin like that" I heard a really familiar voice coming from behind him. I knew it from anywhere and I felt myself touching the twisty tie ring on my left hand.

"Jacob" I took in a deep breath as he appeared. His hair was chopped nicely and he was a lot bigger then I had remembered too. He was a lot bulkier then Seth too.

"Hey" he walked over to me and wrapped his big arms around me. I felt my stomach drop like it would if I were riding a rollercoaster. I felt something again but this time even after all of these years it was a weird strong sensation. I didn't want to let go but if I stayed like this any longer I would get all choked up. I pulled away shaking the tears in my eyes.

"Why don't you come out to the garage with us and meet everyone" Jacob took my hand and pulled me slightly. I looked over at Seth who pushed me towards Jacob. With the slight touch of Jacob's hand I felt my heart skip several beats. I was finally here and honestly losing touch with him didn't bother me shit happens but we were given a second chance to be together I just knew it.

Still our hands were intertwined as we reached the old beat up garage to the side of the house. There were only a few others in there another girl who reeked like something else. I remember Aunt Sue had explained to me why this had happened to me the phasing, it was because a group of vampires had come to Forks Washington a few miles away and things were getting a bit crazy for a while. Somehow though through all the hatred the wolfs and vampires somewhere formed a truce. She definitely didn't smell like anyone else maybe that's what she was.

There were two other guys standing next to motorcycles. One of them was big with a buzz cut and olive colored skin. The other guy was a bit taller with cropped black hair and he was also very muscular. Only wearing a black wife beater and light blue jeans with holes in them. I noticed him eyeing me as I entered. The whole time I felt it he didn't stop watching me once. I then remembered my hand intertwined with Jacob's still. The girl on the other side of the room gave me a nasty look. She looked down at our hands. Maybe the bitch was jealous.

"Guys you remember my cousin at all?" Seth looked at the two guys standing by the motorcycles.

"Hi guys" I looked deeply at both of them.

"Allyson" both of them nodded their heads.

"Quill" I pointed at the shorter one. He nodded.

"Embry" I said remembering their names suddenly. Embry smiled at me he seemed excited that I had remembered. The girl sitting on the other side of the room walked over t us. Jacob let go of my hand and I felt him rub his finger against the twisty tie. He lifted my hand.

"You still have this?" he questioned looking at it.

"It was a fashion statement in California what can I say" I blushed a bit.

"I was thinking maybe we could…."

"Allyson… this is my girlfriend Renesmee" in the middle of my sentence he cut me off and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulders. She had beautiful bouncy curls, pale skin and dark brown eyes. I felt my whole world crash from around me. Jacob was involved with someone else.

"Nice to meet you" I said gritting my teeth as I went to shake her very cold hand. I quickly pulled away and eyed her. I would have to fight this girl down Jacob and I were meant to be together I had known that since I was 5 years old. Okay well maybe I was a bit young but I never pictured with myself with anyone else. In California I dated one guy because I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I knew that one day I would be back here and we would be together. Now we couldn't even do that he was taken. I felt myself grow angry I clenched my fist and was about to throw the ring off of my finger when I got an idea. If Jacob wanted to play like that I would just play right back.

I eyed Embry who was still watching everything I was doing.

"So which one of you boys would like to show me how to ride one of these" I learned a thing or two in California about flirting and being a bitch so I decided to try it out. I walked over to Embry and touched the black bike.

"I'll show you" he said taking the black helmet off the seat and handed it to me. I smiled at him. I grabbed the helmet from his hands and placed it on my head snapping it into place.

"Don't go too far she has to be home for dinner in a half an hour" Seth said.

"Seth I promise I don't want to go too far I just never rode one of these" I said to him. I heard Quill laugh from behind me. I think he had known exactly what I was doing. Embry straddled the bike and told me to get on the back. I straddled behind him letting my arms wrap around his muscular body. I felt his six pack not bad. Werewolves sure had the advantage to being sexy. I looked over at Jacob who seemed to be semi phased with what I was doing.

We sped off on the motorcycle and I had a huge grin on my face the whole time as I tightened my grip around Embry. I knew he was smiling and enjoying this. I felt the breeze flowing through my hair and it felt amazing. I almost felt as free as when I would run in wolf form in the forests in California. I took my hands off of him and let them go free. I leaned back slightly taking in the whole thing. This once plan to get back at Jacob had turned into something a bit more then that. I was actually enjoying my trip. It felt good to be on this motorcycle enjoying myself.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he yelled as the wind hit our faces.

"You have no idea" I shouted back. I wasn't lying either this was absolutely amazing. He turned back to keep his eye on the road. We didn't go too far because he knew I had to be back for my first home cooked meal in many years. Dad and I never had time to cook up a home cooked meal so we always ate T.V. dinners or take out. We pulled back up to the house everyone was still in the garage. He stopped just before we got in. I got off of the bike as he cut the engine. I handed him the helmet as he stayed on the bike.

"I actually really enjoyed that" I told him as he put the helmet on the back of the seat.

"Good I'm glad, would you like to really learn the ropes?" he questioned. His dark eyes kept me focused on him and not on the others. He seemed like a sweet kid. I don't really remember much of him when I was younger. I wanted to get back at Jacob so I had to say yes.

"Yeah sure I'm free for a while I don't' start my job here until next week" I told him.

"Oh okay that's great" he said with a smile. I placed my hand on the part of the seat behind him. I felt his bare arm up against mine as I leaned in.

"When would you like to do this again?" he questioned. I Shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said I'm free so anytime" I said with a smile.

"I'll be around we'll make plans" he said. I nodded.

"Hey Allyson dinner is ready" Seth called. I saw the others walking towards us bringing their bikes along. I watched as Jacob held Nessie's hand tight in his.

"Hey it's good that your back maybe you and I can catch up sometime" Jacob said eyeing me. I felt myself getting oddly choked up by him speaking to me.

"Yeah, great… um.. It's good to meet you Renesmee" I said eyeing her. She smiled sweetly. With that I could feel it coming so I quickly walked around them and made my way into the house.

"Aunt Sue may I just wash up really quick before dinner?" I questioned her as I popped my head into the kitchen. She looked up from draining a pot of hot spaghetti.

"Of course you can if you want to shower the towels are in the closet in the bathroom there should be plenty" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I ran down the hallway to my room to gather my things. Two doors down from mine was the bathroom. I shut the door and let the shower run.

After undressing myself I got in and let the hot water trickle down my body. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back watching the steam rise. I then felt what I had been feeling all day become a reality. The tears weld up in my tightly closed eyes.

I let the tears fall helplessly from my eyes. The one thing I wanted in life was no longer mine, but something inside of me was making me feel over protective and extremely attached to him. I thought to myself and prayed that maybe this feeling would go away. I left for too long and went without contacting him for too long, both of us had the use of Seth to relay messages and the internet. We both didn't though and maybe that meant something like maybe we weren't meant for each other, but I knew that wasn't true I knew something was there. I ran my hands through my hair and continued to the let the tears fall endlessly down my cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

2. Old Flame

I felt a cool breeze flow through my window when I woke up the next morning. I had left it open to air out my thoughts. I rolled onto my side and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Looks like I'd have to wake up another day and deal with my return as the old friend. I kicked the blankets off I slept practically naked I had really short rainbow striped shorts and a tank top that managed to show off half of my stomach. I got up and walked over to the door I honestly didn't care if anyone saw me like this it was only my Aunt and two cousins. I opened the door and heard their voices in the kitchen.

I made my way over to grab some breakfast of some sort when I stopped short looking at who was sitting at the table. They all eyed me. It was Seth, Leah and Jacob. I crossed my arms over my braless chest and smiled.

"Good morning" I said a bit embarrassed now.

"Hey if you want breakfast I cooked up some eggs, bacon, sausage the works it's over on the stove" Seth said with a smile. He seemed very proud of his work.

"Yeah sure" I said keeping my arms wrapped tightly around me. My bare feet sticking to the floor. I hated not wearing socks and being so warm. I reached up and grabbed a plate from the upper cabinet. I felt eyes on me and I was hoping they were only Jacob's eyes.

"I love what you are wearing you need to let me borrow your clothes" Leah stated as she got up and placed her plate in the sink. I smiled shyly at her.

"Of course you can we are most likely the same size" I told her. She smiled.

"Great! I never had the opportunity to share clothes with anyone, all I have is Seth and I'm not wearing anything that he wears" she laughed.

"Yeah it's fine, the rest of my clothes should be coming soon we can share" I told her. She seemed excited about that. I watched her as she exited the room. Then went back to filling my plate. I turned back towards the table Jacob looked away and started mumbling to Seth.

"May I sit with you guys or is this guy chat now?" I questioned.

"Actually I need to get dressed so you and Jake can catch up" Seth said with an evil grin. I sat down next to Jacob at the table and began to eat my food without saying a word.

"So where is your girlfriend?" I questioned not looking at him as I stuffed my face.

"She's going to be gone for a few days with her Family they are visiting some relatives" he said gathering the last bits of food on his plate. I finally looked up at him.

"Oh that's too bad" I said looking back down at my plate. I began to feel not so hungry anymore as I pushed the food around.

"Would you like to do something today maybe catch up on old times?" he questioned. I wanted to literally jump up and down and say yes, but apart of me was saying no it will make things even worse.

"Sure" I spoke without realizing what was coming out of my mouth. I could of sworn I told myself to say I was busy.

"Great lets go to the beach like old times" he said. I smiled still pushing the food around on my plate.

"Yeah, great" I said.

"I have to get dressed" I told him. He eyed my plate as I stood up with it.

"You barely touched your food" he said to me.

"My eyes were bigger then my stomach I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders. He looked at me knowing exactly what was up. I just knew it.

"Okay if you get hungry later we'll go grab a bite don't want you to go starving" he said with a friendly smile.

The only thing I could think of to say back was why do you care what I do when you have a beautiful girlfriend. I didn't say it though but I thought it. I dumped the food into the garbage and placed the plate in the sink. I quickly walked to my room and shut the door. I eyed my closet and picked out some jeans, my old dirty converses and a tight black t-shirt. I put some money in my pockets and walked back to the kitchen where Jacob was waiting. Seth was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well guys thanks for ditching me today" he said.

"Seth you have other friends what's their names Embry and Quill don't you like them too?" I questioned.

"Yeah I guess" he said. I laughed.

"I promise I will bring your boyfriend back in one piece" I said with a smirk.

"Jacob is not…." I looked at him. He let out his happy go lucky smile and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid" he whispered in my ear. I shot him a dirty look as he passed me by.

"So we ready?" Jacob questioned. I shot my attention back to him he stood up and was ready to go. Jacob had told me that he had built the car we were about to take a ride in. It was his baby his Rabbit. I hopped inside it seemed very old and I wasn't sure if we'd make it to the beach and back in this thing. I turned on the radio and began to surf the channels for something good.

"Radio really sucks" I said breaking the silence as I noticed the coast line coming up in our view.

"On the way back I'll throw on the I-pod" he said. I nodded letting the radio alone. There it was La Push beach I haven't been here since I was a kid. I remember this place all too well though. Jacob and I actually shared a kiss here when we were about 9. He said he had seen it on T.V. and wanted to try it out on me. He pulled up and parked in a spot. The day was beautiful the sun was shining and everything. This was a rare beautiful day and I wanted to take it all in.

"So do you remember this place?" he questioned as we made our way down to the beach. There were many people running around playing catch and enjoying the warm weather. I noticed some people surfing a bit and enjoying themselves. I looked up at Jacob who seemed to be blank.

"Of course I do we used to come here all the time it was like our place" I said to him. He smiled and I felt our bodies touch. We walked a bit further and came upon an area that we used to run away to all of the time. There were lots of rocks and we had to climb over them. Half way through we would always stop and sit down to watch the ocean. Which is what we were doing right now we sat down in our usual spot. He was way too close for comfort because I felt my stomach do that loop de loop thing it did yesterday.

"Do you miss Cali?" he questioned.

"Um… not really I missed La Push a lot more I really hated being away from here" I said looking over at him. I felt myself wanting to just jump in his lap and kiss him. As much as I wanted to I needed to respect his relationship.

"Oh I figured you'd enjoy the sun and the warm beaches" he said.

"Well I didn't I'd rather be cold and be here where everything once seemed right" I said blurting it out.

"What did you mean by that last thing you said, once seemed right?" he questioned.

"I know things aren't supposed to stay the same or anything but I figured that maybe some things would and when I came back yesterday I realized everything was now different and I'm trying to face it to be honest but I think I'm facing it in the wrong way" I said spilling my guts.

"How so?" his eyes were staring into mine and I felt his hand gently touch mine. I hated that I felt it again my stomach churned and my heart wouldn't stop beating out of control.

"It's just nothing particular" I lied.

"I know when you are lying I haven't seen you in years but I know that face" he said. He knew me too well even with the large gap of communication he still knew me.

"I'm not lying Jake okay things are just going to be different and I hate that I dealt with different for to long I want to come back here and things be the same so I can feel safe again I don't feel safe anymore Jake" I said. His hand squeezed mine a bit tighter.

"But you are safe here you have me like always" he said. I looked at him I could feel them coming again. I don't cry for about 11 years full out and now in just one day one person has made me cry more then I had ever in my life.

"Your eyes are watering" he said to me. I looked at him as I felt the warmth of the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Allyson please I'm still your best friend what's wrong?" he questioned. How could I tell him oh by the way I can't seem to stop thinking about you and I thought that maybe we could still be together after all of these years. I know I didn't know who he was right now but all I knew was that I wanted to be with him.

"I can't tell you" I nearly whispered.

"You never left me out of a secret before" he seemed upset with the fact that our friendship died the day we stopped talking. I myself felt like I had died.

"This one is too complicated" I said looking out at the ocean. I felt his soft hand touch my face wiping the tears that had been falling from my eyes. He looked concerned and hurt at the same time that I wouldn't tell him.

"It can't be that complicated" he said with a slight smile.

"Can we leave?" I questioned not wanting to feel this feeling anymore.

"But I thought you and I would spend the day together?" he questioned.

"We can I just can't be here anymore" I said. He looked at me funny. I looked at him and then down. He lifted up my left hand again and looked at it.

"You going to tell me the real reason this is still here?" he questioned. I shook my head and felt more tears falling. He didn't hesitate he let his arms wrap around me as he comforted me. I let it all go I even started to sob uncontrollably as he squeezed me tighter. Why did this feel so good? I wanted to fight for him and I wanted for him to be mine this feeling that was over taking me wasn't something I could just brush aside.

"It's because I love you Jake" I confessed. He didn't move like I thought he would he just stayed there holding me like he felt it too. I know he did but I know there was something more with him and Nessie that he was not telling me. Maybe it was a werewolf thing I really didn't know. I wanted him to feel it for me what ever he felt for her. He still didn't let go. I don't know if he felt it too or just didn't want to confront me with oh yeah I'm marrying Renesmee so it can't happen. He finally pulled away and looked at my tear stained face.

"Do you realize that no matter what I will always love you just it has to be in a different way then I thought it would be" he said. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at the ends. I did this when I got upset. I looked at him.

"I guess it's not enough for me I feel like I shouldn't feel this much attached to you already we just got reacquainted so how can I feel this strongly about my feelings for you?" I questioned. Him.

"Well I'm very sorry but we have to keep it like this Ness is my soul mate and I can't change that even if I wanted to which I don't because I do love her back" he confessed.

"Love can change" I told him.

"Not this kind of love" he said to me. I looked at him what kind of love was he talking about?

"Now can you take me home?" I questioned. I wanted to get out of there and run into my room scream into my pillow loudly and just spend the day getting rid of these feelings I had for Jake.

"I really don't want to" he said.

"Well I can't keep up this charade" I told him.

"Please I want to spend time with you just let me show you that we can be best friends again" he said.

"I guess I could try" he let a smile spread across his face.

"As long as that makes you happy" I said just wanting him to be happy at that moment for some reason. He stood up and let his hand reach down for me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat" he said with a smile. I nodded as my stomach growled loud enough for him to hear.

"I knew you didn't eat this morning for a reason" he said pulling me along.

"I guess you still know me all too well I eat like a pig and if I don't eat there is something wrong" I told him. He nodded.

I felt the feeling in my stomach again from his touch but I tried to fight to ignore it. It hurt deep down and the only way I knew to release these feelings was to try to make him jealous. I needed to keep flirting with Embry maybe he would realize that he wanted to be with me instead. I was never this cruel and I didn't want to be but I wanted him and I felt like without him I wasn't complete.


	3. Chapter 3

3. A Night Out

I was staring up at the ceiling in the darkness wishing I could just move back to California. I thought this is what I had wanted but apparently being here with Jacob the past few days and him being without Nessie brought on some new sexual tension between the two of us. I couldn't believe how much he wanted to actually hang out with me and see me while she was away. I noticed he missed me a lot but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside of his head. I nearly jumped out of my bed when I heard a knock at my window. I sat up slowly waiting to hear it again. When I heard the second knock I carefully let my window open a crack and looked outside.

"Hey Allyson"

"Jacob what the heck are you doing out there it's late" I said to him.

"Come out here you need to see this moon it's incredible it's almost like you can…."

"Jake I'm tired"

"Oh please Allyson remember when…"

"Okay fine give me a second I need to make myself decent"

"You didn't seem to have a problem the other day walking around half naked with your ass cheeks hanging out in front of me in the kitchen" he said.

"Do you want me to come out there or not?" I questioned. I shut the window and hoped out of bed I placed jeans over my shorts and put on a normal t-shirt instead of a tank top. I quietly and successfully made my way outside he was waiting right out front for me.

"What's all of this racket about?" I questioned.

"Get in my car" he said.

"I'm sorry I don't get in the car with stranger…"

"Allyson now" he said sounding demanding. I obeyed and got into his car and we drove to the beach.

"Why are we going to the beach at god knows what time it is?" I questioned. He pulled up to a parking spot and pointed out towards the ocean. The moon was so big it looked like you could really almost touch the thing. I opened the door keeping my eye directly on the moon. I heard his footsteps right behind me.

"This is amazing Jake how'd you know I'd like this?" I questioned him. He smiled.

"I remember a certain someone breaking my window with a giant rock telling me to come to the beach to see the moon" he said with a smirk. I smacked him on the arm.

"It was only because small pebbles didn't wake you up, nothing wakes you up you sleep so soundly"

"Yeah well that was until my Dad came wheeling into my room with a shot gun" he said remembering his Dad wheeling himself in his wheel chair into Jake's room with a shot gun shouting who's there. We both laughed at the memory.

"I was only what 7 and grabbed a rock that was heavier then I was" I laughed.

"Yeah I found you on the ground with a bruised behind" he laughed.

"Are you cold?" he questioned. I almost had to laugh I still had not spilled my secret that I was one of them. I looked at him.

"I'm pretty warm actually" I let him know. He smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay" he said placing his arms around me.

"Hey look I know things are rough right now and maybe your feelings for me are going crazy because we have been spending every waking hour together for the past 3 days but I want you to know our friendship has always been important and I want to keep it on my list of priorities. I want to stay your friend and never loose this again do you hear me?" he questioned. I nodded.

"I might be able to handle that" I told him.

"I'm glad" he said with a smile.

"The number one thing you have to remember is to take your hands off of me because that just makes things worse" I told him.

"Oh right sorry" I saw him blush in the moonlight.

"It's fine just don't do it again or I'll have to pummel your ass" I told him.

"Right give it a shot"

"You really should not have said that" I said with an evil smirk. He turned to me and I punched him directly in the arm with all of my force. He waddled a bit backwards as I hit him.

"How the hell?" he questioned taking a fighting stance.

"Let's just say I've been working out" I smirked.

"I don't think that's working out damn that actually hurt the last time a girl punched me she broke her hand" he laughed. I looked at him.

"Go ahead hit me" I told him.

"But I don't hit girls" he said.

"Just do it" I told him. He took his fist and jabbed it into the same spot that I had hit him. I laughed as he hit me as hard as he could and I stepped backwards too.

"See no harm no foul" I told him.

"Damn your strong it's almost like…" he started to say but folded his arms.

"Like what Jacob?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Nothing"

"Like I'm a werewolf?" I questioned He eyed me like he had seen a ghost.

"Jacob I'm part of the Quileute tribe of course I know the legends" I said.

"Well are you?" he questioned. I looked around to see if anyone was around. When I noticed quiet all around I closed my eyes and within less then a minute I exploded literally into my form. I didn't know much about it but I figured if I told someone that maybe they could show me the ropes. I changed and he looked at my white fur as it blew in the wind. I was a bit smaller then the average wolf from what I had read up on but I was strong and I knew that on my walks I had a few run ins with some bears and other animals it wasn't pretty.

"You are so beautiful" he said placing his hands on my fur. I growled at him.

"Not that I mean … not that you aren't absolutely beautiful as a human but your wolf form is just as beautiful" he told me. I looked up at him. He nodded knowing what I wanted and walked to his car. He came back a few seconds later with a dark blue blanket. He stood there waiting. I tilted my head to the side and he realized exactly what I had wanted him to do. He turned around and I felt myself pop back into my human self. I grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around my naked body. He looked at me.

"I'm one of you I guess I hope that's not a problem" I said. He looked at me.

"No not at all does Seth know?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"I kind of just wanted to come here and be myself for a while I mean I've been curious as to what all of this is it's still slightly new and I never really tried to phase much in California. Imagine giant wolf attacking LA I mean yeah bad news, but I just kind of want to keep it on the down low" I told him.

"I can keep it hush, hush for a while if you'd like" he said.

"That would be really cool if you could I mean I know it's not that big of a deal but I enjoy being non werewolf" I told him.

"Yeah sure" he said to me.

"If you have any questions you know you can ask me I'll be glad to help you with anything. Oh and just so that you don't think things are completely crazy Nessie is part Vampire I know you were going to ask why she smelled differently I had a feeling it would be in a conversation in the near future" he said.

"Well that explains the way she reeked" I said to him.

"Hey that's my girl don't" he said. I laughed.

"I'm just playing Jake gosh you seem really attached to her" I told him. He sighed.

"I guess I can tell you why"

"Imprinting?" I questioned.

"You know about it?" he questioned.

"I have a computer I can read" I said.

"Well yeah that's kind of what happened, see I was friends with her Mother and I thought I was in… well I didn't think I knew. Do you remember Bella Swan she used to come around when we were younger?" he questioned. I nodded sort of remembering her a young girl with brown and brown… holy shit she looked just like Nessie.

"Yeah I do" I told him.

"Well you see she married a vampire and had Nessie and the only way to save her was to turn her into one now Nessie is half human half vampire she was only born about 6 years ago but has fully developed into a 17 year old girl" he told me. I looked at him in awe I really wasn't expecting this. I had read about imprinting and didn't put two and two together until now.

"Jake what does it feel like when you imprint on someone?" I questioned. He eyed me.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I'm curious"

"Okay well your whole world revolves around the person and it may not be the type of romantic love you are thinking about it's being anything for that person being anything they need a friend a brother or sister a protector, but it's like everything stands still and all you see is…."

"Okay yeah enough please" I said pretending to gag.

"Hey you asked" he said.

"So you feel this way towards her?" I questioned not wanting to hear his answer. He nodded.

"Which is why things will be complicated for a while" I said to him. He hesitated.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"No I'm just saying" I told him.

"Allyson I can see right through you that meant something else" he said.

"Jake lets drop it and enjoy this please" I told him. He looked at me.

"Is it bad of me to be a bit hot for you in that blanket knowing your…." I smacked him harder this time.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled with a slight smile enjoying that a bit I might add.

"What? Can't I be a guy?" he questioned. I shook my head and laughed.

"You are taken" I told him.

"I'm a guy" he responded. I rolled my eyes and pushed him again. My blanket fell to the ground and I had an evil idea. He didn't look over at me.

"Hey Jake when was the last time you went skinny dipping?" I questioned him.

"Never" he said.

"You are such a liar come on it's so much fun it's free" I said pulling his arm.

"You can't do this to me" he said.

"Oh yes I can" I smirked slightly the moon was getting covered by clouds and the breeze picked up a bit. But it did not bother me. I pulled him down with me towards the ocean leaving the blanket by the car. I got him down to the beach and let go running into the cold water without any clothes on.

"You are going to get hypothermia" he told me.

"Jacob I'm over 100 degrees give me a break" I said.

"Okay you win" I watched as he began to take off his clothes. He cleared his throat.

"Okay okay god I'm not the perv who got excited standing next to his best friend" I said sarcastically. He shot me the finger. He then placed his clothes on the beach and I heard him running into the water. He splashed me and I turned around.

"You are going to get it" I began to splash him back. This went on for a good 10 minutes.

"Who's down there" we heard someone shout. Who ever it was it sounded official. We both stopped movement. Jacob grabbed my mouth and me from behind and pushed me under water. We saw flashing lights skimming the water. I was trying to hold my breath as long as possible. Once we noticed the lights were gone we went back up for air. I turned to him and we both started laughing.

"Stay right there" we heard a voice say. Both of us eyed each other and didn't move. We had been caught.

"Please could you step out of the water" it was the La Push police officers. There were two of them. I couldn't help but laugh and I knew Jacob was too. We both walked forward.

"Please put some clothes on" one of the officers said. I couldn't tell what they looked like but the one had a deep voice.

"You too miss" I looked at him.

"My clothes kind of got ripped" I said.

"Okay well then we have a towel in the car" he said.

"Both of you are trespassing you do realize this" he said.

"Yes officer we are very sorry" I said to him.

"Just get up to the shore and get your clothes on" he said. Jacob and I followed their orders. Luckily we were let go they didn't give us any charges or anything they just told us that if we did it again we would be arrested and have to pay a fine for entering at night. I placed the towel around me and we waited for them to leave before we burst out into laughter.

"Can you believe we actually got caught" he said snorting.

Jacob pulled up the house the dark sky was beginning to lighten we had been down at the beach for a long time that night. He stopped the car and shut off the engine.

"I had a really good time tonight" he said with a smile.

"I did too surprisingly" I said.

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"I was afraid my feelings would overwhelm me but I tried to hold them in for now" I told him.

"I'm really sorry things have to …"

"Jake don't apologize please" I said to him.

"Don't ruin the night" I leaned forward and hugged him. I felt my towel droop a bit as my bare chest touched his body. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry" I said blushing.

"It's fine now get inside before people start to wonder" he said. I smiled and opened the door making my way into the house. I walked to my room and flipped on the lights I nearly hit the ceiling when I saw Seth sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" he questioned.

"Out with Jake" I told him.

"It's 4am and you are wrapped in a towel what's going on?" he questioned.

"Seth why is it a big deal?" I questioned.

"Because I know you have feelings for Jacob" he said crossing his arms standing up.

"Yeah and.." I said.

"And.. I don't think you should get in between him and Nessie she's a good girl don't do that to her"

"I wasn't going to do anything god Seth how much of a bitch do you think I'm?" I questioned.

"I saw what you did with Embry the day you arrived that was really messed up"

"Seth just stay out okay stay out of my business I don't need you telling me what I already know"

"Okay I'm just looking out for you" he said.

"Seth please I just want to go to bed I had a really good night and I just want to crawl into bed and sleep"

"Fine whatever" he said walking towards the door.

"When things get fucked up don't say I didn't tell you so" he said shutting the door.

I almost screamed loudly but held it in as I took the blanket off and crashed into bed naked. I pulled the covers over me and shut my eyes. I had an amazing time with Jacob and I wanted to keep it like that, I wanted to remember that night as it was. Maybe I could move on with this or maybe all I wanted to do more then anything was kiss him and be with him. I still felt hurt and willing to do anything to be with him. For now I'm just going to go into my dream land of the two of us being happy and together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now that I see I have some readers for this story I'm going to write a note. Thank you once again for reading one of my fics. This one I'm going to make a bit different it's a few years later and everyone is older so I'm going to make it geared towards an older crowd. So there will be sexual content, nudity and such. I want the characters to be at a different level then they were at the end of breaking dawn I hope no one minds this and that everyone continues reading. I have some good twists for you in this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for adding it to your favorites and leaving me comments. **

4. Don't Walk Away

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimmeThat face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_Cause my hearts already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away _

A week had passed and Renesmee was back from her vacation so I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob since the night at the beach. I started to work at the public library and hated every waking moment of it. School was almost done for the year so many kids were in there last minute getting books for projects. How many times in one day can you say be quiet in the library.

It was Saturday night and the gang was meeting up for a fire on the beach. I got into the car with Seth and Leah, Jacob would be there it was the first time I had seen him since then so I don't know how strange it would be. There would also be others from the pack there that I didn't remember too well. I still had me being a wolf under wraps I just really didn't feel like telling anyone it really wasn't a big deal.

We pulled up and I saw Jacob's car already there I sighed as I looked at it. Seth looked at me in the backseat.

"Hey don't do anything stupid tonight" he said to me.

"God Seth leave her alone" Leah said sticking up for me. She pulled the mirror down and started brushing her hair. I looked at her.

"It's okay Leah I can handle this"

"FUCK YOU SETH!" I stated jumping out of the car and slamming the door. I made my way down to the beach the fire was just getting started I noticed a bunch of half naked boys by the water. This should be a fun night. I looked around and saw Nessie cuddled up with Jacob by the fire. Jacob waved and I didn't acknowledge him. Hell if he couldn't call me for an entire week why should I bother saying hi. I noticed Embry sitting on the log next to Jacob and he waved at me too. I shot him a flirty smile and sat down next to him.

"Jacob… Nessie" I said eyeing them. They both smiled. I placed my hands behind me on the rough log and eyed Embry. He had a grin on his face that was pretty cute.

"So" he said looking at me. I smiled back at him.

"So haven't seen you around" I told him.

"Well I'm a working man you know" he said. I laughed.

"I'm a working woman, what do you do?" I questioned him.

"I work at an auto store down town" he said.

"Lot's of hours?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah always working I just moved up to the Assistant position it's okay I guess" he said.

"How's the Library treating you?" he questioned.

"Bunch of bratty kids trying to finish up last minute papers" I said. He nodded. A few more people had come to sit down including Seth and Leah.

"So Jacob tells me that you went skinny dipp…." Jacob smacked him on the arm and Nessie looked over at me. I saw her eyeing Jacob too. I looked over across the ocean.

"Oh yeah well you know cant skinny dip and tell" I said. I noticed Nessie's face getting angry. Jacob looked a bit upset too.

"Have you ever been?" I questioned Embry. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Be honest have you ever want to?" I questioned. He looked at me with a silly grin on his face.

"With a hot girl like yourself sure" he said.

"Well then come on" I told him. I stood up and looked at him. I heard Jacob and Nessie quietly arguing among themselves. Embry seemed a bit hesitant.

"Oh come on the sun is pretty much gone it's dark out no one will see you" I told him. He smiled.

"Embry don't make me take your clothes off of you" I told him. He smirked.

"Was that a threat?" he questioned. I nodded. He still sat there. I grabbed the front of his white shirt and pulled him up.

"Damn your strong" he said.

"Shut up" I said to him dragging him away still lightly hearing Jacob and Nessie's conversation.

"You totally just got Jake in trouble" I said to him.

"I know I lost my marbles I guess" he said as we made our way to the water.

"So you really going to do this with me or are you going to chicken out?" I questioned.

"I'm a man" he said. He began to take off his shirt and then took off his jeans. He was standing in front of me in his boxers. I looked at him up and down. Damn like I said these male wolves really get it all. He smiled and I could see him blushing even with the first glimpse of the moon.

"What?" he questioned as I pulled off my shirt revealing my bra and then taking off my jeans and flip flops. I pulled down my underwear followed by taking my bra off I threw it up the beach and looked at his expression.

"Never seen a naked girl before Embry?" I questioned.

"Plenty"

"Then stop staring and take your boxers off" I laughed as I turned and ran for the water. The cold of course didn't bother me one bit. I ran in and waited for him. I turned around and noticed him running for the water. He fell when a wave crashed and I started to laugh.

"So how's this for your first time?" I questioned.

"It's good in my book" he said with a smile.

"So do you remember me at all?" he questioned. I eyed him spitting some unnecessary water out of my mouth.

"A little bit I remember running through your sprinkler one summer when it was really hot outside for once" I said with a smile.

"Oh right and Jake chased you with that snake" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah let's not bring that up"

"Your not still afraid of snakes are you?" he questioned.

"I'm a big girl now" I said with a smile as another wave crashed on us. I stood up after it went over my head and looked at him.

"So if I were to…" he went to continue but I splashed some water in his face.

"Can you tell me what that is going to do since we are already wet?" I questioned. He laughed and launched for me. I smiled as he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me. I grabbed his head and leaped up trying to make him go under it wasn't working. I kept jumping up and down literally to try and make him go under.

"Yeah about that…" he took my hands and threw them off of his head then he reached his hands forward and put his hands on my head and dunked me under the water as a wave came. When I finally resurfaced for air I practically attacked him. We didn't let anything bother us or get in the way we. It was nice to be free and not have to worry about feelings like I had to worry about with Jacob. At the same time however all I could think about was Jacob and our time we had together that last night that I saw him a week ago. I was taking it well for a while but I started to now feel my heart aching as Embry and I became friendly.

After swimming around for a good 20 minutes we both decided to go grab our clothes. On the way up we noticed someone had taken our clothes.

"Okay which one of you assholes took my clothes?" Embry questioned covering his private parts. I laughed a bit.

"What's so funny your naked too" he said.

"Yeah but it doesn't bother me" I told him. I ran my hands through my wet hair and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets go find the person who took our clothes" I pulled him along with me he was hesitant but followed. We went back up the beach and went to look for our clothes.

"I don't remember this being a nude beach" I heard Quill say as we got up onto the beach.

"Yeah care to join?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Avert your eyes perv now did you see where our clothes went?" I questioned crossing my arms. He eyed me.

"You have to be the only one who took it none of these other guys know me" I said to him. I noticed a few of them turn towards me and smirk.

"Was it one of you?" I questioned. The all looked away.

"That's what I thought Quill clothes before Embry has a heart attack over here" I said watching Embry cover himself even more. I laughed.

"You guys suck" he said throwing the clothes at Embry. Embry sorted through the clothes trying not to touch my bra and underwear.

"Thanks" I said. Both of us walked down the beach a bit and got dressed.

"Hey would you like to take a walk down the beach with me?" he questioned.

"Sure" I said with a smile. We walked side by side touching each other every once in a while as we walked.

"Are you happy your back?" he questioned.

"I guess I thought things would be different but oh well what can you do I'm moving on" I told him. Which in all reality I wasn't okay.

"Moving on from what?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's really not important" I said.

"Allyson it's important of course it is you can tell me" he said being friendly.

"Is it Jacob?" he questioned. I looked up at him as I kicked the sand that trickled between my toes. I didn't answer him.

"It is isn't it?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to get emotional but feeling it build up inside of me. God Damn it this boy made me cry too much. I tried to hide it but before I could I heard myself whimper.

"Hey Allyson are you crying?" he questioned. I shook my head no but in all reality I wanted to shake it yes. I kept walking.

"Allyson stop walking" he said. I shook my head.

"ALLYSON!" he yelled grabbing my arm pulling me into his chest. He took my hands and wrapped them around his body. I felt safe.

"I'm so sorry Embry I must look like a complete idiot right now" I told him.

"Hey no your not you can't help you who love" he told me.

"That's fucking true he's in love with Renesmee and he couldn't help it" I cried.

"I'm sorry that sounded completely bitchy.. I don't want to come off as one but…"

"Hey your not being a bitch you are just hurting" he said to me. I felt his soft hands run over my hair. He twirled his fingers delicately in my hair.

"I'm sorry Embry I didn't want to cry in front of you" I told him.

"Hey I'm pretty much the shoulder to cry on and that's it" he said. I heard the hurt in his voice as he said it.

"Why's that? You seem like such a caring guy"

"That's the problem" I pulled away and looked up at him. I grabbed his hand and put my fingers in his.

"Hello this is a prime example see… friend zone only" he said. I was guessing that he was referring to us.

"Who says things can't happen?" I questioned.

"What things?" he asked pulling his hand free. I had known Embry my whole life too but he never came up in my mind until I got back here to La Push. Since then we had only seen each other about 4 times in 2 weeks. I had hoped no one would think too poorly of me right now but I wanted him to feel better. I got on my tip toes since he was a lot taller then me and pressed my lips against his. He didn't pull away he pressed against mine harder.

"Don't pity me Allyson" he said pulling away. I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. I wasn't sure how the kiss had made me feel but I wanted to make him feel good.

"Allyson don't… it's hard enough" he said to me.

"Hard enough what's hard enough?" I questioned.

"Nothing"

"Now who's not spilling their guts" I said to him.

"God Damn it Embry I'm trying to be a good friend" I told him.

"How is kissing me being a good friend?" he questioned.

"I don't know maybe it can lead somewhere" I said crossing my arms.

"If it's because of Jacob I don't want any part of it" he said.

I took a hold of his shirt again and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I placed my lips again against his this time not taking it easy on him. I let my tongue slide into his mouth searching for an answer. He didn't seem to mind because I felt him do the same. I pushed against him hard my body was now up against his. We were so close no air could pass through.

"This doesn't feel right we just got reacquainted" he said in between breaths.

"Just let it go be spontaneous and enjoy the moment you need to live for the moment" I told him. He looked down at me as I pulled away.

"You know I'm right Embry who cares what happens next just enjoy it seriously" I said. I had felt something odd coming over me I don't know if it was me trying to get back at Jacob or if I was really enjoying kissing him. I pulled back a bit further and looked at him I could see him even in the dark.

"I think I can do that" he said as he grabbed me and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his strong body and kissed his lips again. I rubbed the back of his neck as we kissed and he seemed to like it because I heard him moan slightly.

"Have you ever done it on a beach?" I questioned him. He smiled.

"It would be a new experience" he said with a smirk. I hoped off of him and dragged him further down the beach to where no one was at all. I sat down on the dried up sand and pulled him down with me. I placed him in between my legs and kissed him again. I leaned back my head finally touching the sand.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

"Embry do you even have to ask?" I questioned. I heard him unzip his pants as I pulled mine down.

"I don't have…"

"Birth control Embry no worries" I said grabbing his neck to pull him towards me. That's when I felt it rubbing up against me. I enjoyed the feeling and it wasn't the first time I've done it on a beach. Okay before I go any further I'm not going to portray myself as a slut I really am none of that. When I feel something with someone I just let it flow and plus how do you learn without experiencing things. I felt him slide inside and it felt really good.

"Wow" I said satisfied as I felt him slide back and forth slightly.

"Harder?" he questioned.

"Um yeah…" I said to him. I heard him laugh a bit and then I felt it. I had never felt like this with anyone else. He really had something and I don't know what it was but I really enjoyed it. As I felt myself on the verge of finishing someone popped into my head again. He just didn't want to leave me alone. I felt our experience come to an end.

A few minutes later he was zippering his pants back up and I was putting mine on. It was quiet for quite some time. Jacob's face stayed planted in my head as I stared off into nowhere.

"Can we keep this between us?" I questioned.

"Yeah why you don't want…"

"Embry I didn't say anything about Jacob so don't even" I said. I stood up and started walking down the beach.

"Wait" he said following after me.

"I'm sorry I just"

"Embry you were great okay is that what you want to hear because it's 100 percent true I'm not going to lie about that" I told him.

"Do you want me to run over to the fire and scream Embry and I just fucked" I said eyeing him. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Allyson it's just I have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time believing you sometimes" he said.

"Great so I've already come off as something I'm not" I said.

"It's not that" he said.

"Embry let's not fuck this up okay"

"I like that idea" he said softly.

"Good now let's go have fun okay?" I questioned. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me again.

"So where have you two been?" Quill questioned as we came back.

"We took a stroll"

"Is that what they are calling it now a days?" he questioned. I smacked him in the arm. I looked over to see Jacob sitting alone on the log. I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey" I said in almost a whisper.

"Can I sit?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Where's Ness?' I questioned.

"She had her Father pick her up"

"Jake I'm sorry I …"

"It's not your fault" he said.

"It is Jake it shouldn't have happened"

"Hey can you take me home?" I questioned. He looked up at me and nodded. I turned around to see Quill and Embry talking.

"One second though" I said to Jake. I walked to where Embry was and he stood up immediately as I came over.

"Hey I had a good time tonight" I said to him.

"Are you just saying that?" he questioned. I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Hey you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Sure I have work but my lunch break is around 1 so you can come then and we can go somewhere local I have an hour to spare" I said with a smile.

"Great see you then" he said. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Good night Embry" I said in a whisper.

The ride back to the house was quiet I knew he was hurting and I felt bad I had made things worse for him. I couldn't help it though this strange feeling every time I was with him haunted me. We pulled up to the house and he turned the car off.

"Thank you for the ride" I said to him.

"Yeah sure" he was facing forward instead of looking at me.

"Jacob please I'm so sorry" I said.

"I'm not mad at you" he finally looked at me. I eyed him back.

"Okay good I could not live with myself if you were" I said. It was quiet for a few minutes as we both stared each other down. I leaned forward not even hesitantly and kissed his warm lips. I left them there for a good three minutes before I pulled back and looked down.

"Jacob I…" he placed his finger on my lips to quiet me.

"It felt good" he said.

"I can't do that again Jacob it hurts too much and you can't hurt Ness" I told him. He nodded.

"We both know that"

"Embry and I had sex" I blurted out.

"What? You guys don't even…"

"I know…" I looked down and played with my fingers.

"I kind of told him to live for the moment I don't know what I was thinking it was good but I think I totally fucked up" I said.

"Why don't you go inside now" Jacob said.

"Great now I'll have the whole world against me I should of just stayed in California" I opened the door and slammed it shut. When I walked up to the door I felt someone's presence there as I heard Jacob skid away. He cleared his throat.

"Seth don't even" I said looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"I wasn't going to I was hoping we could talk…"

"You were going to just I don't want to hear it" I pushed passed him and made my way into the house. Leah and Aunt Sue were sitting in the living room it was still early around 11pm or so. I bolted through the house and into my room locking my door. I took off my clothes threw them on the floor and bundled myself up tight in the blanket. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall down them and cried myself to sleep. So much for being a good person, I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here's a small update it's been a busy weekend so i hope you enjoy this chapter and for those of you reading Broken Angel look for another chapter tonight into tomorrow i'm planning the next part in my head. Everyone enjoy your holiday and i hope you enjoy this chapter :) thanks for reading!**

5. Don't Let Me

I looked up from my desk a few children and their Mothers were leaving, the kids were thanking me for reading them their favorite books. I really didn't mind kids it's just today things seemed off. My desk was in the front as soon as you walked into the Children's Books section. It was a cute little desk small and wooden. I was surfing the internet on the new high speed computers I had just gotten when I heard footsteps coming towards me. They didn't sound like kids. I looked up and there he was and I must say he looked really good. Instead of ripped jeans he was wearing tight blue casual jeans. He had on a black t-shirt with a red dress shirt over it. His hair was brushed neatly. He smiled at me.

"Hey Embry" I said standing up.

"Hey did you forget our date?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"You look beautiful by the way" he looked at me. I was wearing a black knee length skirt flats and a cute button down shirt.

"Thanks… look it's really slow today because it's Sunday they are letting me go in 15 minutes care to spend the day together?" I questioned him. I saw his smile grow bigger.

"Yeah that's fine I have something for you that you might like"

"Embry I…"

"Shush and accept" I took in a deep breath and looked down as I began to gather my thing. I felt myself about to tear but I needed to stop this was all my fault, Embry was a cool guy and I was the asshole. I noticed him watching me as I started getting clumsy from the blur in my eyes.

"Hey.." he said softly.

"Okay I'm ready" I nearly tripped over the chair when I almost hit the ground Embry caught me in his arms. I grabbed onto him and held myself up.

"Should I take you home? Are you sick?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Just sick in the head" I mumbled.

"What?" he questioned.

"No hun I'll be fine let's get out of here" I straightened myself up. He looked at me.

I punched out quickly and then made my way back out to Embry he was waiting patiently with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you want me to show you what I got you first?" he questioned.

"Sure unless your hungry" I said.

"I'm good you?" he questioned.

"Fine" I said.

I got into his car and we headed back to his house I had not been here yet, it was pretty small he said it was just him and his Mom. It was a white house with a garage attached. His Mom loved gardening I could tell there were several gardens that hadn't bloomed yet but were waiting. We pulled up the driveway up to the garage door and he opened it from where we were sitting.

"It's in there" he said opening his door. I got out and followed him into the garage. As we walked closer I saw two motorcycles sitting there.

"You said you wanted to learn" he said with a smile.

"Oh no I can't accept"

"Allyson shut your hole" he said with a smile taking my hand and leading me forward. The bike looked like it was an older one and I noticed some tools lying around on the cold concrete floor.

"I stayed up all night fixing it up Jacob had an extra one from a while ago in his garage and I took it, he said he fixed it up but it hadn't run in a few years so I fixed it and now you can learn side by side with me" he said. I began to feel like shit even worse then before. Now he was fixing things and giving them to me I was being a selfish bitch and I hated it. I hated being in love with Jacob I hated the fact that I … maybe I… no I couldn't have he already did that with Ness, there is no way. Holy shit….

"Hey" he said trying to get my attention. I shook my head and looked at him with a smile covering up my new discovery.

"Yeah let's do it" I said to him. He smiled.

"I also got you this I sort of made it special for you" he said. Oh great another gift. I don't deserve this. He handed me a red helmet with flames on both sides.

"I repainted it and added the flames" he said. I wanted to bawl right there but I couldn't let him see me break down again.

"Embry really you shouldn't have"

"Accept it please" he said. I nodded.

"Thank you" I leaned forward and kissed his lips. It really did feel good to kiss him I loved how soft his touch was and how he was so gentle in how he kissed me. He didn't pull me forward with force he snuck his hands around my waste pulling me in slowly. He was gentle and he kept rubbing my lower back. His lips stayed closed but parted slightly as we kissed. I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled and blushed a bit and then I took the helmet from his hands and put it on my head. He grabbed both bikes and brought them out to the pavement.

"Have you really never ridden one of these?" he questioned.

"Maybe once with my Dad" I shrugged.

"Okay maybe a few times" he smiled.

"Thought so" he said.

I got on the bike and remembered mostly how to work it, once we were ready to go I slowly started and he stayed in pace with me. I had been on a few times when my Dad was teaching me it was right before he died. I didn't want to think that I used something that my Dad and I did to make Jacob jealous. I was really a rotten person and needed to change. We got onto a small road just a few blocks from Embry's house and we both sped up a bit. He kept looking over at me to see how I was doing. He motioned for me to follow him and so I did and we ended up at a park. We both stopped the bikes and cut off the engines.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" he questioned wrapping his arms around my waste. I nodded and kissed his lips again.

"It was fun but what are we doing here?" I questioned. I looked over to see a roach coach or one of those trucks with the food in them sitting on the other side of the road.

"We are going to eat at the park it's actually nice today so I figured we could sit down on one of those benches that is if you like that sort of thing"

"Are you kidding me I love it" I told him. He smiled. He took my hand and brought me over to the white truck with the short line of people waiting for food. We both stayed quiet until it was time to order, he looked at me.

"What do you want hun?" he questioned.

"Chili dog, chips and a coke" I said.

"Make that 2" he said looking at the older gentleman who was serving the food. Embry took some money from his pocket and handed it to the guy. I eyed him.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Paying for you"

"I can't let you do that too now" I said.

"Just deal" he said with a smirk. I sighed and allowed him to pay for me.

A few minutes later we were sitting down on old wooden park benches eating chili dogs and talking like we had been best friends for years.

"See look not a single drop of chili on my plate" he said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. I looked down at my plate and noticed a mess of chili. I grabbed a fork and scraped up the rest of it.

"See look not a drop" I said with a smirk.

"Slob" he said.

We got back on the motorcycles and decided to head back to his house. It was an awesome ride back and I enjoyed every second of it. We pulled up to his driveway it was getting late in the day and the sun was about to set. I looked over towards the road and noticed Jacob's car coming up the driveway.

"Um Embry I need to go home" I said to him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Not really I had a wonderful time I just…" I kept watching as Jacob's car approached and then stopped. He had Nessie in the seat next to him and then both stepped out of the car. Then I looked and saw Seth, Quill and Leah step out of the back seat.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Sunday night movie night" I heard Seth yell to Embry. I looked at him.

"Shit I did forget" he said looking back at me.

"I was so caught up with spending time with Allyson I forgot" he took my hand.

"If you want I'll take you home but I'd really like you to stay for movie night" he said to me. I eyed him and nodded. I wanted to stay and hang out with him longer if only it were just him and I. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"If your sick I will…"

"It's fine Embry I'm fine really" I said. Seeing Jacob had made me sick to my stomach. I felt like such a prick. I watched as Seth walked over to me giving me weird looks.

"So what are we watching tonight something scary I hope" Quill stated as they all stopped in front of us. I kept myself snuggled up against Embry.

"American werewolf in Paris" I heard Seth say.

"Seth your horrible" Jacob said throwing a movie at him.

"Hey be kind rewind" Seth reminded him as he picked up the DVD on the ground. He turned it over and looked at it.

~*~*~*~*~

We ended up watching a bunch of horror flicks, Exorcism of Emily Rose, Blood and Chocolate, Interview with The Vampire and Clockwork Orange which I had seen way too many times to count. The guys were very noisy and I didn't hear anything coming from Nessie's mouth not once. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep during parts of Clockwork Orange when I heard my name.

"Is Allyson even with us tonight?" I heard Quill question. I felt Embry look down at me.

"I think she's passed out cold" he said.

"Why are you two so buddy, buddy tonight?" he asked.

"She's playing him that's all trying to make me jealous" Jacob spat out. This was going to get interesting.

"She is not Jacob we had a very good day" he said trying to defend us.

"Well apparently you let her talk you into having sex with her at the Beach" Jacob spat out. Okay he was about to draw the line and I was about to jump at him.

"Nice job bro" Quill stated acting all surfer dude like.

"Quill seriously shut up" I heard Embry say.

"It wasn't like that" he said.

"Oh really then why don't you ask her" Jacob said. This whole time I was wondering what Nessie was thinking of the whole thing.

"I don't think she's that into you she kissed me last night in the car" okay here was the line first off he told me he liked it so why was he making it like it was all my doing. My eyes shot open as I felt a growl in my chest. I started to get shaky and knew exactly what was going to happen. Embry and I were on the other side of the couch from Jacob and Renesmee. I felt my eyes grow wide and the shaking increased when I looked at him. I saw Nessie nudge him. He looked down at her and then noticed my stare.

"Allyson your shaking" I felt Embry squeeze me tighter. It felt relaxing when he did that but I still couldn't calm myself down. I felt myself about ready to explode. I pulled away from him and stood up. Everyone stopped talking and munching.

"Jacob why don't you go fuck yourself you told me it felt good I don't want to hear any of your bullshit, and for your information Embry and I are testing the waters you never know where things could go maybe he'll be the one to help me get over your sorry ass. I'm sorry guys I have to go" I felt myself shaking some more and I needed to get out of there because if I didn't I would break almost everything in Embry's living room. I bolted out of the door and the second I reached driveway I felt myself explode.

It actually felt good to be free in wolf form I just ran, I wasn't sure exactly where I was running but I kept going. The deeper I got into the wooded area the safer I felt. I stopped by a small creek when I thought I was far enough from everyone. The second I stopped I heard the sound of someone loading a gun. The sound echoed in my ears and the last thing I remember hearing was Jacob's voice screaming…

"ALLYSON!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well it took me 4 days to write this chapter I couldn't figure out what to do next and I finally got it. I hope you enjoy it because I'm ready to write about an adventure. Enjoy and thank you for the compliments!!!

**6. Run Away **

**I started to hear voices again they were coming from a few rooms away. The room I was in was silent aside from someone breathing. It sounded like they were asleep. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as I shifted slightly I wanted to scream but nothing came out. My eyes felt heavy. I tried to open them I was lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. My door was shut and I heard the muffled voices behind it once again. I tried to move again but I could feel the weight of someone on my bed. **

**I looked down with my eyes only remembering how much the movement hurt my leg. It was Embry he was lying there peacefully asleep or not. His head was turned away so I couldn't see. I tried to move again I noticed un eaten food sitting on a plate on the floor. There were more then just one plate of food how long had I been out for an how many days had Embry starved himself. I moved again to try to get his attention my throat was sore so I didn't want to speak but I did want some water. I kicked him slightly and his head shot up. **

"**Allyson your awake" he wrapped his arm around the sore leg and I tried to yelp but it hurt. I gave him a pained look and he noticed taking his arms off my leg and standing up. He quickly rushed to my side, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I placed my hands around my throat and looked at him. **

"**Water?" he questioned. I nodded. He got up and ran into the kitchen. I heard some voices and then looked up to see Jacob in my room. I looked away as he walked forward.**

"**Hey" he whispered as he came closer. I felt him standing over me. Embry returned quickly with my water. I tried sitting up but felt the pain again both of them reached for me. They eyed each other with angry looks. I let out a sigh and Embry stepped back as Jacob helped me sit up. I took the water from him and sipped it quickly. They both eyed me like hawks. I put it down after chugging the whole thing in under a second. **

"**What are you guys staring at?" I questioned. **

"**Is anyone going to say anything?" I questioned still feeling a bit horse. **

"**Do you remember anything?" Embry questioned taking my hand. I shook my head no and looked up at Jacob. **

"**You ran into the woods and I followed you because I knew exactly what you would do and when I saw your clothes ripped on the ground I followed. Oh and everyone knows you are one of us now, they think it's great. But anyway you went too far there was some deranged hunter out at 10pm at night spotted you and shot at you I phased quickly knocked into you but I was a half a second off and he shot your leg, when he saw me come at him he ran. You phased right back into human form and I got you back quickly, Nessie's Grandfather Carlisle checked you out to make sure you were okay and well you've been out for days" Jacob explained. **

"**Wow, Jacob thank you I owe you" I looked up at him. He shook his head. **

"**You don't owe me anything" he said. **

"**I owe you my life Jacob I owe you everything" **

"**No it's fine you really don't" **

**I let in a big sigh and looked up at him. Embry was quiet. **

"**Should I leave you two alone?" Embry questioned with a slight attitude. Jacob and I didn't say a word. Embry left with an angry pace. I looked up at Jacob and he sat down next to me on the bed. **

"**Why would you want to come and save me who cares I would have been better off dead since I'm coming between everyone" **

"**ENOUGH Allyson you do this to yourself and yourself only. You try to make me jealous by hanging all over Embry well let me tell you it's not working I told you I imprinted on Renesmee and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it" he said to me. I looked at him. **

"**Said the imprintee to the imprinter" I said to him. My stare was blank. He turned to me with a quick jolt of his head. **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. **

"**You very much know what that means" I said to him. **

"**You couldn't have it's impossible" **

"**Nothing is Jake" I said. I looked up at him and then back down, I felt tears welding in my eyes. I felt them fall down my cheeks and then I tasted the salt in my mouth. I knew he had noticed because in the corner of my blurry eye I could see him. **

"**Can you leave please I can't stand to look at you it hurts every waking moment to look into your eyes and know that you are in love with someone else" I said. **

"**How do you think Embry feels?" he questioned. **

"**What is that supposed to mean Jake?" I questioned. **

"**The same thing that you mean" he turned away without saying another word. I turned the wrong way and felt a sharp pain shoot up through my leg. I yelled as loud as humanly possible as I grabbed my pillow from under me and placed it on my lap. I bent over and screamed into it so loud I think the neighbors 3 houses down could of heard me. I didn't even notice Embry enter until I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt a sharp pain in my leg again from the movement and yelled in pain. His arms wrapped around me holding me tight as he rocked me back and forth to calm me down. **

"**Everything is going to be okay Allyson I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side" he said softly. **

"**Embry do you love me beyond your control?" I questioned. **

"**How do you mean?" he questioned. **

"**Did you imprint on me?" I questioned. He pulled away and looked at me. He had a guilty look written all over his saddened face. I felt more tears fall from my eyes as I watched the hurt in his eyes. Now I was in for it I was in love attached to someone who didn't want me and he was attached to someone who was pretty screwed in the head. **

"**I can leave if it makes you feel uncomfortable" he said sounding like he was about to cry. I looked at him and pulled him closer. **

"**Don't" I said. **

"**Stay with me Embry I want you to" I told him. Deep down I really meant it. I loved having him around. Maybe one day I could learn to love him. I already knew he was amazing and deserved someone a lot better but for him I would try to be the one he wanted. **

"**I can do that" he said. I moved over a bit and he sat down next to me and put his legs up on the bed. He grabbed the pillow from my hands and placed it back behind me. I went to lean my head on my shoulder and he placed his arm gently around me. He squeezed me tight in his grip and I felt his lips kiss my head. I took one of my arms and wrapped it around his chest hugging him closely while trying not to let the pain from my leg become too bad. **

**Things went from worse to just about well I don't think you can get any worse then worse. I hadn't talked to Jacob in about 2 weeks and it was really getting to me. We had crossed paths a few times when he had come to the house to pick up Seth but he never glanced or looked in my direction. I think it hurt more with him not talking then when he was talking to me. **

**My mind was wandering and I completely forgot where I was sitting in Embry's living room watching a movie with him. He was watching me and not the movie and when I had realized that I was day dreaming I shot a glance at him. He eyed me back and I let out a sigh. **

"**You aren't doing well are you?" he ran his fingers through my hair. **

"**What makes you say that?" I questioned kissing his lips and then pulling away quickly. **

"**I've had a zombie for 2 weeks where's my Allyson?" he questioned. I looked up at him and couldn't help myself I cried. Looking into his eyes I wanted to feel what I had been feeling for Jacob. I wanted it to be with Embry instead I was so mad at Jacob for not speaking to me that it was ruining what could be even without an imprint. **

"**She's not in but if you'd leave your name and number…" I tried saying it with a smile through my tears but it didn't help. My mood was shot again. **

"**Aw sweetie don't do this to yourself" he wrapped his big arms around me and held me. I felt like this is what I had turned into the past 2 weeks exactly what he said I was a zombie. I had no more energy left to fight off anything not even my stupid emotions. **

"**I WANT TO LOVE YOU, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met and deep inside I know I love you Embry I know I do but I can't keep hurting you like this I just can't do it anymore" **

"**You aren't hurting me" **

"**EMBRY DON'T BULLSHIT ME! I know that I'm hurting you being in love with Jake but fooling around with your emotions too" I said to him. **

"**I know you love me I feel it every time that I'm with you". he grabbed me and forced me to look into his eyes. **

"**Go ahead tell me you don't love me" he put his hands on my shoulder and looked directly into my eyes. I just stared at him I couldn't tell him no and I couldn't tell him yes that had to mean something right? **

"**See you can't even tell me you don't" he said. **

"**your right I can't tell you no" I said to him. **

"**You know what? Let's just forget this and go somewhere you and me let's just go" he said to me. I looked at him. **

"**What do you mean?" I questioned I felt a smile on my face because I knew this was due to my influence. **

"**Let's just go somewhere get out of here for a few days let's sleep in my car let's just drive somewhere I don't care it's your decision where do you want to go?" he was smiling at this point too. I thought to myself where would be a good place to just go and be free of everything going on here. I needed this little get away just him and I. How perfect could this get and maybe things could work out for us if we did this. **

"**Turn off all cell phones we won't communicate with anyone, just take me to my house so I can get some extra clothes" I told him. He smiled. **

"**I'm going to pack up a bit while you decide where you want to go" he said to me. **

"**This is going to be amazing" I said grabbing his arm as he tried to get up. I pulled him back and planted a kiss on his lips. I pressed hard up against him and he did the same for me. When he pulled away his smile hadn't faded and I noticed mine stayed as well. He looked at me one last time before running off into his room to get some things. **

**Luckily when I got home everyone was sleeping, it was around midnight and I snuck in through my window. I noticed everyone's light was off so I jumped in and out of my window in a matter of 10 minutes. We took his Mom's truck she was the only one to know that we were going somewhere just in case anything went wrong or in case my Aunt Sue went looking for me. It was good that I had a few days off from work, they had given me some time to rest up. My leg was better and I was able to walk on it the perks of being a werewolf. **

**Embry pulled out of the driveway and we headed off into the unknown. **

"**Where we going?" he questioned. **

"**Can we go to California?" I questioned. He nodded. **

"**I've never been to Cali" he said. **

"**You are deprived" I said to him. He looked over and smiled. **

**I don't remember when I woke up but I noticed it was still dark outside. I looked over at Embry who looked a bit tired. **

"**Hey why don't you pull over we'll take a nap for a few hours" I said to him. We pulled into some weird location in the middle of nowhere, he told me he hadn't seen a car for hours. He shut off the engine and pulled back his seat. I looked over at him with an evil grin. He eyed me and knew exactly what I was thinking. I made my way over to him and straddled over him leaning my face towards his. I kissed him first without any tongue involved until he started to get rough. I felt his hands searching for my breasts as he lifted my shirt. **

**We both made our way to the back of the cab. I eyed him playfully as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. He hit his head a few times but we both laughed it off. I quickly got on top of him and began to kiss him. I heard him moan as I slide back and forth. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and watched as his face lit up. I wanted to make sure he was enjoying this and that he was happy. I could not have been any happier doing this with him at this moment. He took me and somehow flipped us so that he was now on top I felt him thrust harder as I lay on my back looking up at him. **

**It wasn't long before there was a flash light and a knock at the steamy windows. We both looked at each other embarrassed but too excited to care. This was going to be one interesting trip. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow it has been a while since I've written this story, but thanks to a reader StoryTagger, who has given me several ideas to run with, I've finally been able to come up with something. So here it goes, and thank you to StoryTagger for your ideas and suggestions, seriously it helped! I hope you all enjoy this short chapter, it's like 2am and I need to rest but I had the urge to write, so enjoy!**

**7. Lake Side Dreams**

"Allyson, wake up" I felt a nudge and the warmth of Embry touch me as my eyes fluttered open. The car was still dark, but I could sense some light from the day break. I looked at him and he smiled down at me. The night before had been incredible, we got a ticket for our little act, but it didn't ruin our night. When the cop left we drove up the road slightly and then parked again, without being caught this time. I was wrapped up in a brown wool blanket, but it wasn't as comforting as Embry's touch.

"Wake up, you are so going to want to see this" he said smirking. Not just a simple smirk, but one that reached his eyes, they squinted and he had this cute little wrinkles next to his eyes. I sat up and moaned. He pulled me up and stepped out of the car. We definitely couldn't appreciate the view in the dark, but now that it was light out, we were what felt like a million miles above the earth. The sun was rising up over the mountains, and it was almost magical. I gasped as I felt his arms wrap around me, his head rested gently on my shoulder.

"I told you, you'd want to see this" he smirked.

"It's amazing Embry" I said staring off into the open space. I turned around and he tilted my chin towards his face.

"Does this top staying in a motel?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Most definitely" I said wrapping my arms around him for a hug. Before the sun could completely reach full power I turned back around and stayed in his arms admiring the scenery around us. Down below was a beautiful lake. I had almost forgotten how beautiful things were, I had been so pre-occupied with stupid petty things, like trying to make Jacob jealous, I forgot to appreciate life.

With Embry it was easy to enjoy the time and make it fly by, it ended up we had visited Shasta Lake, in Northern California. We weren't near home, but that was okay, I didn't mind being out here with him, it was like we had forever to enjoy this journey. A day of hiking trails and canoeing in the lake took up most of our day. It was a fun experience especially watching Embry fall into the water. We made sure to buy one of those old school throw away camera's and we captured so many shots throughout the day, including Embry's fall into the lake.

We made it to the end of the day with dinner at the Bridge Bay Resorts "Tail O' The Whale restaurant with a panoramic view of the entire lake.

"Can we even afford this?" I questioned looking around. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's fine. We can even stay in a motel tonight if you'd like" he said.

"I think my back would agree with you on that" I smiled. He chuckled as he put down his menu.

"So did you decide?" he questioned. I nodded.

"I think I'll get this" I pointed to his menu, to a steak combo with some mashed potatoes and veggies. He nodded.

"Hey, you reading my mind or something? Jeez we aren't even in wolf form. That's what I was getting" he smirked. I shrugged.

"Maybe I did read your mind" I said all smug. He took my hand.

"It would feel a lot more comfortable with you reading my mind rather than the guys. When we get back they are going to have a lot of thoughts, from the both of us that could cause them nightmares for years" he laughed. I nodded.

"Agreed" I said.

Dinner was amazing, the steak was perfectly done, and the garlic mashed potatoes were to die for. Embry paid for the bill, while I slipped away to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I felt completely disgusting and could not wait to get into a nice warm bath in the motel. Somehow I felt very at ease for the entire time we had driven into California it was almost like being free from Jacob made me appreciate Embry a little more. I gave myself a few extra minutes and then practically bumped into Embry on my way out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I took so long" I said. He smiled.

"Girls and their bathrooms" he said rolling his eyes.

We ended up heading back towards the lake's again staying in one of the various motels on the way back up. It was small, there were maybe about 20 rooms, and they all had outside entrances. Our room was big, it had a queen sized bed, an old T.V, and a bathtub so big and spacious, I almost felt like a queen. I was lying on the bed when I heard Embry call my name.

I walked into the bathroom and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground with what I saw. He smirked proud of his work. He filled the bathtub up with some bubble bath stuff the place had, and somehow had the time in our schedule today to find fake rose petals, which were scattered in the tub.

"I figured you'd like a nice relaxing bath" his face was slightly flushed. I knew mine was burning beat red, for some odd reason I was nervous. I never got like this, not even around Jacob. He made his way towards me.

"You don't like it?" he questioned. I smacked him so hard, I think I may of even bruised my own hand and laughed.

"You schmuck of course I do" I felt like I could cry. He chuckled again when he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Your going to cry aren't you?" he questioned in joking yet concerned voice. I nodded. He laughed and pulled me into his chest. I could barely breath but didn't care. He began to feel around a little bit, I brought my head up so that I could kiss his lips. He reached down and my whole body tingled with a sensation I had never felt before. He tugged on my shirt and pulled it up over my head, then unsnapped my black bra. Eventually he got my pants off and I helped him with his clothes. The entire time we didn't say one word, we just took off each others clothes and pressed ourselves hard against each other.

He lifted me and cradled me and slowly placed me into the white bathtub. As soon as I was settled he sat down himself, and grabbed a wash cloth sitting on the edge of the tub. He put some soap on it and I sat in between his legs as he washed my back. The warm water felt amazing against my skin, and I enjoyed every moment of this.

It was only a few hours later I caught myself dreaming of him and the past 24 hours and how amazing it was. I knew what we had to do the next day and I was not looking forward to the severe beating Aunt Sue would give me, not just her but Seth and I know Jacob would have something to say.

_I stood there looking around in a blank space, unsure of where I was. When the darkness cleared I was standing in the middle of Jacob and Embry. Both were in their wolf form growling and carrying on. I was human standing in between them in a field. The growling intensified every moment. I felt myself shift into wolf form, I had to know what the two of them were thinking. _

"_I hope you enjoy the pain Allyson, now you'll know how it feels" Jacob's voice was angry I could tell. _

"_What's going on?" I questioned both of them. I didn't get an answer, I waited for one, and it was a good 5 minutes before I felt the most horrific pain I had ever felt in my life. I felt like someone had taken my heart out and just ripped it straight down the middle. It was so painful I fell to the ground crying in pain. The pain wasn't just now in the empty spot in my chest but it radiated throughout my entire body. I screamed so loud, I barely recognized my own voice. _

I was clenching down on the blankets, pulling them up to my face angrily yelling still feeling the pain, and when I felt a soft hand on my back I sat up. I was sweating like crazy and I could feel my pulse racing. I took in a deep breath and looked at Embry. He looked concerned.

"You were screaming bloody murder, are you okay?" he questioned. I nodded, feeling my chest for my missing heart, but it was still there now.

"Fine, for now" I told him. He sighed and we both looked at the alarm clock on the small night stand next to the bed. It read 5am.

"We should get going if we want to get home at a decent time" he whispered. I watched as he almost stood up, but I grabbed at his Family Guy boxers and pulled him back down.

"I don't want this to end" I whispered.

"It doesn't have to end with the vacation" he said sitting back down.

"But if we go back it will be like this whole trip never happened" I cringed at the thought of going back home.

"Why would you say that?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Reality will set in, we weren't gone long enough" I said.

"Next time I promise it will be longer, but for now we have to get back everyone is most likely worried. Your Aunt Sue is going to kill me" he said. I nodded and sighed.

"Yes I know" I said.

"You had fun though right?" he questioned concerned.

"Of course I did Embry, and the second we get home I'm developing these pictures and hanging them in my room" I smirked.

"Oh please no, I don't need to be ridiculed for the rest of my life about how I can't stay afloat in a canoe" he chuckled. I pushed him.

"That was the best part" I joked. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You want to know my favorite part?" he questioned.

"What's that?" I asked running my pointer finger down his hard brown six pack.

"Knowing that I have a hold on you in someway even if you did imprint on someone else. I really felt like your thoughts were focused on us and nowhere else. Honestly it's all I could ask for and it's been a short, but amazing trip" he said.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him. He nuzzled his face into my neck and purred, "Of course you can."

"I think even with being imprinted on someone else, I really think I might be falling for you" I said in confidence that it was true and I hoped that when I saw Jake again, it wouldn't ruin this feeling.

"I can't say love yet though, but it will come out eventually" I said. He laid me back on the bed softly, as he kissed along my collar bone and I squealed with joy. When his lips met mine I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with all of these emotions.

The ride back to La Push wasn't quiet but it was filled with us either singing along to the music on the radio, or just talking about our lives. He told me more than he had ever told me before, more about his Mom and the whole confusion with who his Father is. He told me about his transformation as a wolf, and how he hated ditching Jake even though he knew he would find out sooner or later. He talked about how when he got back to La Push he'd have to go straight to Sam's. He'd get reamed no doubt, but he knew Emily would be waiting with a batch of muffins or something to that extent. I told him about how Dad and I used to go to the lake that we were at, and he enjoyed listening to stories about my Father and about my transformation.

When we got to La Push we were both nervous, we had no idea how this would turn out. We pulled up to my house, all the lights were on, and Chief Swan's police car was there. I sighed.

"Great, now she's got the cops looking for us, I'm screwed now" I said about to get out of the car. He pulled me back and I eyed him.

"This was so worth all the trouble we are so in for" he laughed. I nodded.

"I can agree to that, but for now it's time for me to get yelled at" I laughed. He leaned in and kissed me, and I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I'll call you, maybe we can get these pictures developed together" he said. I nodded.

I'd like that" I said. I kissed him one last time before stepping out of the car.

I waited and watched as his car disappeared down the street, and it wasn't until I heard someone breathing heavily that I realized I was staring off into space.

"Do you mind telling me where the fuck you've been?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another thanks to StoryTagger once again, I have to give you credit for giving me the idea for what to do in these next few chapters. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'm sorry for not writing it for a long time. Here's some more though :)**

**8. First Step**

"Do you mind telling me where the fuck you've been?" the voice rang in my ear, it was him, Jacob Black coming back to haunt me. I turned around to see him with his fists clenched tight and his body rigid and angry.

"Jacob if you don't calm yourself down you are going to phase" I said to him. He growled at me, and I could hear his breathing grow heavier.

"Do you have any idea what you did to your Aunt Sue?, Any idea?" he questioned, his voice got louder with every word he spoke. I nodded.

"Then why did you do it?" he questioned. I took in a deep breath feeling myself getting angry and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Because I had to okay?" I yelled. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"That's no excuse Allyson, no excuse at all, that's bullshit" he said. His body still shaking with fury and he was ready to phase. I guess I could beat him to the punch because honestly I was getting pissed, since when did he care? He hadn't talked to me for a little over two weeks, so honestly he shouldn't give a shit. I got myself to the point and exploded into my wolf form. As I was phasing he did as well. Both of us circled around each other.

I was now pissed to no end, why care if you haven't been around?

"_You think just because I stayed away that I don't care?" _he questioned in his head. I snarled at him, not answering.

"_Don't piss me off anymore than I already am Jacob Black" _I said. He looked at me and laughed, which pissed me off even more. I jumped directly towards him and he and I began to fight. It wasn't playful either. Our claws were scratching at each other, deep scratches I might add, we rolled around in the dirt causing each other a lot of pain. Jacob was on top pinning me down as I threw him against a tree. We fought like that for a good five minutes before we both heard the voice of Sam.

"Jacob, Allyson, ENOUGH!" he wasn't phased but that doesn't mean we couldn't hear him. We both stopped I was on my side with my legs up guarding myself, and he was crouched down beside me with his teeth exposed. We both stopped exactly in those positions when we noticed Sam coming out of my house.

"PHASE BACK NOW" he yelled.

"Both of you I said now" he had to yell again because Jacob and I just stared at each other, unable to move. When we finally heard Sam the second time we both phased back. Leah ran out and draped a blanket around me, and did the same for Jacob. She gave me a quick hug and then ran back into the house. Sam came over to the two of us and looked disgusted. Okay, we both deserved that.

"Both of you need to quit it, we aren't in High School anymore. You two are acting childish and we can't afford to have a break in the pack. We have to keep together, if you hadn't skipped out Allyson you'd know that there have been random Vampire's in the area. The Cullen's don't even know who they are. We have to keep an eye out, but with you two acting like children then I don't know how we'll accomplish this" he growled. We both looked at each other, and for the tribes sake, just mumbled "sorry."

"Allyson, go inside your Aunt is worried sick about you" Sam ordered. I nodded and ran inside and when I got in there they were all right. Aunt Sue had bags under her eyes and tears in them. She was holding Chief Swans hand and he was reassuring her everything was alight. When she looked up and saw me, she gasped and jumped to her feet. Chief Swan looked at me and then before I knew it Aunt Sue had practically knocked me over.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?" she cried. I couldn't help it, but the tears in my eyes from the fight with Jacob, to seeing my Aunt a wreck, I sobbed with her.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Sue, I needed to get out of here, I needed to, just for a day" I cried.

"You could have said something to me" she scolded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" I told her.

"Well, I can't punish you, you are too old for that" she said.

"Just don't do that again, okay?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Where did you go anyway?" she questioned pulling away and looking at my tear stained face as I looked at hers.

"I went to California with Embry" I told her. She nodded.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"It helped me get myself cleared up" I told her.

"Good, now next time promise to tell me?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'd just like to go and take a shower and go to bed, I'm exhausted" I said to her. She smiled.

"Yes, clean up and get some rest" she said turning back to Chief Swan. I heard her mumble something to him, but I was on my way to the bathroom already. A roadblock stopped me and it was Seth.

"Go ahead say it" I said to him.

"It's not like I haven't heard it from Jacob, Sam, Aunt Sue, I might as well add you to the list" I said. Leah stepped up behind him and smiled at me trying to make me feel better.

"I'm not going to say anything" he said.

"I'm sure you have something to say about me running off with Embry and how I should stop fucking with him, go ahead little Seth tell me" I yelled. He looked at me and shook his head, then reached his arms around me.

"I'm just glad you are okay" he said. When he pulled away I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good, now let me shower" I said.

_The darkness folded around me and so did the scenario between Jacob, Embry and I. This time we were on first beach, all phased, it seemed as if we didn't care if anyone saw us. There was a fight between Embry and Jacob, it was worse than seeing Jacob and I fight. The two of them went at it like there was no tomorrow. Fur flew up in the air and the growling was louder than the last dream. _

"_It's going to hurt Allyson, it's going to hurt worse than anything you have ever felt before" Jacob said. I was still trying to figure out what he meant, when the pain surged through me again. What was this pain and why was it hurting him too? _

I woke up with the pain surging through me almost like it was real, but when I jumped up and looked around my room, I knew it was a dream. It had felt so real, and I was determined to find out what this pain was. He kept telling me it was going to hurt. I was already hurting enough what could be worse than caring so much about someone, who doesn't feel the same way back? What would hurt worse. The rest of the night I didn't sleep, I just sat there staring at my ceiling trying to figure it out. If I were to fall asleep it would just make things worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi, we're here to pick up pictures it's under Embry Call" I said to the tall blonde lady at the photo counter at the drug store in town. She smiled and quickly found our pictures. Embry stood beside me with his arm around me, and didn't let go even when I went to get my money out of my wallet. It had been several weeks since the incident and the weather was getting warmer by the day, although it was still rainy and miserable, summer was showing it's face. She handed us the pictures and I handed her the money and we were outside with the pictures in moments.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" I questioned him. He shrugged.

"Too busy guarding La Push" he said rolling his eyes. The past few weeks we had to patrol more, some random nomad Vampire passing through killed a few local members of the town, we had to rip it to shreds. Now that was out of the way we were able to sit back and just enjoy the beginning of Summer.

We got outside and were relived that it wasn't raining. We headed back to my house and grabbed some pizza on the way home. We sat in my room and scattered the pictures all over the floor. It was nice to see us smiling and laughing and having a good time. Although we had been able to take things light and easy the past few weeks, I still had those moments where I had to break down. Jacob still hasn't talked to me, only for business purposes, and that hurt. I pulled forward a picture of the two of us, taken my Embry, he held the camera up trying to get us with the lake. We smiled at one of them because he had cut his own head off.

"You are terrible at picture taking" I laughed. He pushed me down and I began to giggle. He grabbed me and pinned me to the ground, I was still giggling until he bent down and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down to me. It was nice to forget about things, I couldn't help but enjoy the moments I had been spending with Embry. The only time I was in pain was when Jacob was around, when he wasn't I was completely fine and content with being with Embry. He pulled away and hugged me, just plain hugged me, no kissing my neck or anything, just a simple meaningful hug. I hugged him back, and as I did I noticed something on my finger. It was the twisty tie ring that Jacob had given me. I suddenly felt pain and he knew because he let go of me and looked concerned. His face was hard and his eyes pleaded for me to tell him what was wrong.

"Can we go to first beach?" I asked. He nodded and then helped me up.

The ride there was more silent than our usual rides to the beach, he had the radio on low. He didn't dare ask me why we had to go to the beach, I just told him it was important. We pulled up and I jumped out of the car and he followed me.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as I brought him to the area of the beach where Jacob and I would always go. The last time Jacob and I came here everything was still okay, now it's the opposite. When I stopped and looked at the water crashing along the shore, Embry nearly smacked into me.

"I have to do something" I said to him. He looked at me with a confused look. I pulled off the twisty tie ring that had somehow managed to last years. I held it in my hand, and looked at Embry.

"I want to give my whole heart to you Embry" I told him. He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This twisty tie ring was something Jake had given me years ago, and well apparently I won't need it anymore. He's not going to be the one to put a real ring on my finger in the future. I already know that, and I guess I have to accept the fact that he will never want me, nor will he ever love me." I took a deep breath and threw the ring as far as I could. I watched as it fell into the water and the tide pulled it away.

I felt like all of the air had been taken out of my chest, and I fell to the ground. Embry caught me as I hit the log beneath me. He held me up and then sat down allowing me to rest on his lap. He ran his hands through my hair. I felt tears weld up and I cried. I had to, that ring had been apart of me for so long I couldn't help it. Embry held me close and let me cry it out.

"Embry Call, I love you" I said, and I really think that I meant it. I may not be imprinted with him but somehow I felt it deep down. I felt a love that I couldn't explain, a love that kept me from crumbling into little pieces. He made me feel like I could be more than just the jealous girl trying to get someone I couldn't. He made me feel like I had it all, because with Embry I did. I looked at him when he didn't respond and noticed he had some tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Allyson" he said. We just stayed like that for a very long time, embraced in each others arms. We even watched the sunset together. I was happy that I was finally able to admit that I did love him, and I felt an feeling of relief as we spent the day on that beach. Nothing could come between Embry and I, it was true at that moment, but I was prepared for the worst and it was a good thing too.


End file.
